Goodnight Days
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: With rain, depression, mood swings, and other issues arise. Good thing Axel loves fire. Axiku. mild language.


**A/n: hmmm, lately, music is beautifully infecting my writing. This might go on for quite a while.**

**Disclaimer: …**

* * *

Rainey days made Axel sad.

No, no, it was more than sadness, but a daily depression. A heap of teenaged angst would obnoxiously sit in his heart, as his usual upbeat attitude soured painfully and a nice long _mope_ would schedule itself for the day. He would lethargically lie in front of the mind numbing television watching soap operas and intelligence deprived cartoons, almost wanting to bawl as the temperature plummeted in the gloomy world of Radiant Garden. As the minutes turned to hours, and if Riku was home from school or work, the teen would do his best to get the redhead to his feet and back to the immature bothersome redhead everyone knew and loved. Though many of the attempts Riku landed failed epically, allowing the working silveret to be royally pissed at Axel's _'lame and pathetic behavior' _and officially leave for hours at a time.

This left Axel even more miserable.

It was just something about the little tears that fell from the sky that made the redhead so…

Blah.

_Why does it have to rain water… and not fire?_ Often asking this question, Axel would momentarily laugh at the severe stupidity of the question. As the idiocy continued, the lazy man would ponder more situations of the sky actually _did_ spat out fire. Would they still call it rain? Or maybe a giant fire farts!

Yes. And that would just be _so_ much fun.

The amusement of his depression would never stop just there.

Oh no, Axel would imagine Radiant Garden in need of a hero or some other sort of idol, and then he, the mighty (insert powerful name here) would appear with the capability to control fire and all it's splendor. But wouldn't it be better if he had a cape? The newly inspired musician took the blanket he was wrapped in and tied it across his through, allotting him the glory of a superhero. Ideas scrambled into his head for the superhero image as Axel ran around the house in a foolhardy frenzy. Prancing into the master bathroom, emerald eyes scanned the perimeter for anything useful in the decorated room. Soap, toothbrush, sink, toilet, toilet _paper_, candles, Axe…

Wait… candles _and _Axe?!

Looking around giddily, a wolfish grin plastered its wicked self into the newfound pyromaniac's expression.

Riku could only imagine the adventures his lover had those next few hours.

--

It had been a long day of shopping for a certain silver headed teen.

No, not the kind of shopping in malls where you found schoolgirls with purses ranging in size and weight, and young couples picking out…couple-ish items…Riku had spent a majority of his holiday from school and work searching for something that would raise the only person on his mind's spirit. So when the teen had finally reached his home tiredly, he repeatedly asked the same question staring horrified at his abode.

_Why, why, WHY the hell am I with _him_?!_

Dropping his shopping bags full of comedy movies, video games the redhead had wanted for sometime, and other boyish figures, _Riku_ now wanted to cry. What lay before him was the absolutely stunning performance of his airheaded boyfriend. The living room, kitchen and almost _every _room was adorned with massive "I love Riku"s or his band name "Flurry of Dancing Flames" burnt into the walls. Axel turned around when he heard to door open and rushed to his boyfriend as a child would to their father coming home from work.

"Riku, I'm not sad anymore! I just had to replace the rain with _fire_!" upon saying the word, it seemed as if Axel was genuinely enjoying himself.

Riku glared the fiercest mother of all given glares to the unsuspecting deer in headlights in front of him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the teen heaved a sigh.

"With this, that's goodnight to _my_ day, and you're sleeping on the couch for the month."

**Fin.**

* * *

_Reviews would be appreciated._


End file.
